High Society (1998 musical)
This is about the '''1998 musical.' For the earlier adaptation, see High Society (1987 musical). For the original film see High Society (1956 film).'' High Society is a stage musical based on the film of the same name. Cast *Melissa Errico - Tracy Samantha Lord *Daniel McDonald - C.K. Dexter Haven *Stephen Bogardus - Mike Connor *Randy Graff - Liz Imbrie *Lisa Banes - Margaret Lord *John McMartin - Uncle Willie *Daniel Gerroll - Seth Lord *Anna Kendrick - Dinah Lord Plot Glamorous but pretentious Oyster Bay, Long Island socialite Tracy Samantha Lord is planning a lavish June 1938 wedding to an equally pretentious executive, George Kittredge. Guests include her mother, grumpy little sister, Dinah and absent-minded Uncle Willy, who lives in a house near the Lord estate. Willy is hosting a party for the wedding guests that evening, the night before the wedding. Tracy's unwelcome ex-husband and neighbor, C.K. Dexter Haven, sails up to the estate in his yacht. Dexter informs Tracy and her family that tabloid reporters Mike Connor and Liz Imbrie will be covering the wedding for Spy while pretending to be guests. Dexter invited them to stop Spy from publishing an exposé of Tracy’s father Seth, who is estranged from Tracy's mother because he is having an affair with a dancer, Tina Mara. Dexter tries to convince the suspicious Dinah of his good intentions. When Mike and Liz arrive, Tracy and Dinah do not let on that they know of the reporters' charade. Tracy pretends that Uncle Willie is her father, but when her father arrives, she pretends that he is Uncle Willie. Dexter confronts Tracy about their relationship, leaving her confused; suddenly George seems so pompous. She also is finding Mike to be sweet and remembers some good times with Dexter on his yacht. She starts drinking champagne before the party at Uncle Willie's even begins. After the party, Tracy is still drinking champagne, and she misbehaves, dancing with the staff and Mike. George is angry and embarrassed. Dinah hurries to Dexter's house, finding him packing for a trip. She calls him a coward and informs him that Tracy is drinking champagne, which he knows makes her wild. After many farcical comings and goings back at the estate, George reminds Tracy of their wedding the next day, warns her about her behaviour and stomps away. Mike tells Tracy that George is not good enough for her. He kisses her, and she tipsily invites him to go skinny dipping in the pool. Dexter and Dinah return to witness other romantic entanglements unfolding between Seth and his wife and Uncle Willy and Liz, who really loves Mike. As soon as Tracy gets in the water, the champagne catches up with her, and Mike puts her innocently in her bed. In the morning, Tracy realizes that she was in the pool with Mike and, her memory hazy, fears that she made love to him, ruining her wedding and social standing. All works out in the end, however, with Tracy’s parents reuniting, the blackmail threat quashed, Mike realizing that he is really in love with Liz, and Tracy reuniting with Dexter. Since the wedding is already scheduled and paid for, Dexter steps up and all ends happily. Musical numbers ;Act I * "High Society" – Household Staff * "Ridin' High" – Tracy & Household Staff * "Throwing a Ball Tonight" – Margaret, Tracy, Uncle Willie & Dinah * "Little One" – Dexter & Dinah * "Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?" – Liz & Mike * "I Love Paris" – Dinah & Tracy * "She's Got That Thing" – Uncle Willie, Dexter & Company * "Once Upon a Time" – Tracy * "True Love" – Dexter & Tracy ;Act II * "High Society" (reprise) – Household Staff * "Let's Misbehave" – Tracy, Uncle Willie & Company * "I'm Getting Myself Ready for You" – Uncle Willie & Liz * "Once Upon a Time" (reprise) – Dexter * "Just One of Those Things" – Dexter * "Well, Did You Evah!" – Tracy, Uncle Willie, Liz & Household Staff * "You're Sensational" – Mike * "Say It With Gin" – Uncle Willie * "Ridin' High" (reprise) – Margaret * "It's All Right With Me" – Tracy * "He's a Right Guy" – Liz * "I Love You, Samantha" – Dexter * "Finale" – Tracy & Dexter Category:Stage musicals